


Green Dragon - DragonAU Genji Drabbles

by Fluffhd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffhd/pseuds/Fluffhd





	Green Dragon - DragonAU Genji Drabbles

The dragon hissed ferociously at the approaching Omnic. Doing its best to curl in on itself, hiding the life threatening wounds that had been inflicted by another. By the dragon he had once considered a brother.

"Oh. Hello." The Omnic paused in his pace, hovering mere feet from the hissing beast.

Genji's eyes dilated the constricted, tiny pupils watching the Omnic. Kill it! Run! Flee! His instincts screamed, but even if he had the ability to fly right now, his ascent would only end in an eventually crash down to earth when his blood loss became too great. It may only take seconds.

"Dragon? Are you unwell?" The Omnic ceased floating and settled onto the ground, his feet shuffling gently closer towards Genji. "I can feel your pain."

Genji hissed, his whiskers going straight and sharp, his teeth bared as blood dripped between his fangs.

The Omnic advanced closer, and the world went dark.

\-------------------------------------

"Your heart was pierced. I was able to control the bleeding, and sealed the wound until you could heal it naturally. Once you had ceased growling, your body got to work." 

Genji stared in surprised as the Omnic stroked his long muzzle. What sort of robot was this? To aid an ailing dragon?

"In most cultures, you are a sacred entity. I have not seen a dragon before myself. Do you not normally hide yourself?"

Genji growled in annoyance. He would have hidden, had his brother not driven him out, taken to the air and struck a final blow. Genji was left to die, the image of his brother's teeth stained with his own blood.

"I am not afraid of you."

The dragon stilled, and turned one cat-like eye towards the Omnic who pat him steadily.

Oh silly robot.

You should be.

\---------------

Genji growls, unsure at first. The pearl sits on the ground between them, and all instincts scream for him to swallow it down again, to keep his precious treasure hidden. 

But this is Zenyatta, this is trust.

Zenyatta's fingers come into contact with the pearl, and Genji growls a low warning. Nodding his head, Zenyatta agrees, and does not pick up the pearl, simply strokes it gently.

After a few moments, Genji's tongue slides around the pearl, long and serpentine as it drags the precious object back into the dragon's throat.

Genji swallows, eyes closing at the strange feeling, and situates the pearl properly back inside of himself.

When he looks up again, Zenyatta is glowing with excitement. The Omnic is holding his hands clasped to him face, and excited humming coming from his body.

He, Zenyatta, had TOUCHED a dragon's sacred pearl!

\---------------

Genji curled anxiously around the Omnic, doing his best to remain gentle, not wanting to crush or dent the metal of his newfound friend.

The rain was coming down hard, and Genji adored the storm. For a being made of metal and wires, the rain was nothing but a hazard.

Forming a safe circle around Zenyatta, who merely sat on the ground in the center looking up in awe, Genji finally layed across the top, his head nuzzling against Zenyatta's to shield the rain.

"Are you alright in there?"

Zenyatta's nod was felt, and Genji took a deep inhale, the let it out, his coils relaxing around the Omnic, who ate up the warmth coming from Genji's shimmering scales.


End file.
